Multi-ported data structures such as register files are commonly used in integrated circuit (“IC”) chips such as microprocessor chips. (As used herein, the term “chip” [or die] refers to a piece of a material, such as a semiconductor material, that includes a circuit such as an integrated circuit or a part of an integrated circuit.) In fact, in some register file circuits, there is a need for several or many read ports. For example, in a microprocessor, a register file could have 12 or more read ports with the demand for more ever-growing. Unfortunately, increasing read ports takes up valuable space and power since each additional port can require its own metal track for each row select line and bit line, its own row select driver, and/or its own sense amplifier.